Axia no Kaze
is an insert song by Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, and Kirika Akatsuki, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was released within the sixth volume of the Blu-ray/DVD on February 28, 2018. Tracklist #Shitō -Ewigkeit- #Axia no Kaze #Shitō -Ewigkeit- (Off vocal) #Axia no Kaze (Off vocal) Audio Lyrics |-| Kanji = #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Croitzal ronzell gungnir zizzl #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Rei shen shou jing rei zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zizzl 激唱、旋律、歌になれ #009F6B|Ki}}/ KIZUNA束ね 絶対あきらめないんだ! 戦うことから #FF8000|Hi}}/ / このハート #9090C0|Ma}}/ / この命 #FF8000|Hi}}/ 響け #DC143C|Ch}}/ 響け! #009F6B|Ki}}/ 響き合え!! 全霊込めて歌え! そして紡ぐんだ #FF8000|Hi}}/ / 未来 #9090C0|Ma}}/ / の為 #FF8000|Hi}}/ / 夢の #9090C0|Ma}}/ / 為に 決意を翳して 激唱、旋律、掲げよう 絶対あきらめないんだ! 戦うことから #FF8000|Hi}}/ / このハート #9090C0|Ma}}/ / この命 #FF8000|Hi}}/ 響け #DC143C|Ch}}/ 響け! #009F6B|Ki}}/ 響き合え!! 全霊込めて歌え! そして紡ぐんだ #FF8000|Hi}}/ / 未来 #9090C0|Ma}}/ / の為 #FF8000|Hi}}/ / 夢の #9090C0|Ma}}/ / 為に 決意を翳して 「歌は死なない!」と |-| Romaji = #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Croitzal ronzell gungnir zizzl #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Rei shen shou jing rei zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zizzl Gekishō, senritsu, uta ni nare #009F6B|Ki}}/ KIZUNA tabane Zettai akiramenai nda! Tatakau koto kara #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Kono hāto #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Kono inochi #FF8000|Hi}}/ Hibike #DC143C|Ch}}/ Hibike! #009F6B|Ki}}/ Hibiki ae!! Zenrei komete utae! Soshite tsumugu nda #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Mirai #9090C0|Ma}}/ / No tame #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Yume no #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Tame ni Ketsui wo kazashite Gekishō, senritsu, kakageyou Zettai akiramenai nda! Tatakau koto kara #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Kono hāto #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Kono inochi #FF8000|Hi}}/ Hibike #DC143C|Ch}}/ Hibike! #009F6B|Ki}}/ Hibiki ae!! Zenrei komete utae! Soshite tsumugu nda #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Mirai #9090C0|Ma}}/ / No tame #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Yume no #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Tame ni Ketsui wo kazashite "Uta wa shinanai!" to |-| English = #FF8000|Hi}}/ / Croitzal ronzell gungnir zizzl #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Rei shen shou jing rei zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zizzl Resounding, melody, become a song #009F6B|Ki}}/ Bundle up your bonds Never surrender from fighting! #FF8000|Hi}}/ / This heart #9090C0|Ma}}/ / This life #FF8000|Hi}}/ Resound! #DC143C|Ch}}/ Resound! #009F6B|Ki}}/ Resonate!! Sing with all your soul! And transmit it #FF8000|Hi}}/ / For the #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Future #FF8000|Hi}}/ / For your #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Dreams Brandish your determination Resounding, melody, let's raise it Never surrender from fighting! #FF8000|Hi}}/ / This heart #9090C0|Ma}}/ / This life #FF8000|Hi}}/ Resound! #DC143C|Ch}}/ Resound! #009F6B|Ki}}/ Resonate!! Sing with all your soul! And transmit it #FF8000|Hi}}/ / For the #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Future #FF8000|Hi}}/ / For your #9090C0|Ma}}/ / Dreams Brandish your determination, make it say "Songs will never die!" Video Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu, Hitoshi Fujima *Arranger: Hitoshi Fujima *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Trivia * "Axia" is a trong tiếng Hy Lạp có nghĩa là "đáng giá", "giá trị". * Giai điệu ở phần đầu tiên của bài hát này là 1 phiên bản chậm hơn của 1 phần trong Hajimari no Babel. * Bài hát này chứa tất cả các Thánh ca khi biến hình và Tuyệt Khúc.